


fire.

by 1roomdisco



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, First Time, M/M, jb is a yung CEO and jr is his PA, jb is curious and jr has sass, jb might be jealous tho, jr knows what and how he wants the D, migrated fic from the other site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: “this kind of service isn’t in my contract, sajangnim.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in [september 2015.](http://nahonjaireoke.livejournal.com/4494.html) that other site? iz ded. imma move here. kudos and comments are super welcomed. cheers to the fresh start y'all.  
> 

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“sajangnim?”

jaebum hums. it’s really him. the made up light from his cellphone falls in the right places; on the slope of his high nose, casting a shadow upon those thick, pink lips and accentuating the cut of his cheekbones. though it lacks the blue, red, green colors like the ones in the high end club last weekend, still. it’s really him, park jinyoung, not a hair out of place with his wine colored suit impeccable as always—also known as the other side of the moon jaebum has been looking at, no, _fooled by,_ so far—certainly different from the hypnotizing guy with his wild hair everywhere as he danced his heart out to the beat in his skintight shirt and tighter jeans.

_“sajangnim?”_

ah. the glorious hint of i-don’t-have-time-for-your-rich-kid-antics tone on his personal assistant’s voice is already coming out. right. he’s going to have a very important meeting in a matter of minutes. he raises up his arms in a mock surrender, turns around to flick on the lamps in his office again, pocketing his cellphone back in his black slacks, and raising an eyebrow when jinyoung glares at him, rightfully so.

“not going to apologize,” jaebum shrugs, also rightfully so because he’s the boss, scratching his nape out of habit and not because the room temperature suddenly drops as cold as jinyoung’s glare. “was just proving a theory.”

“didn’t expect one, sajangnim, but please do tell me,” jinyoung folds his arms on his chest, the long column of his neck on display and hips tilted ever so slightly. jaebum thinks he looks sexy like that. “have you had enough with your ‘theory’?”

when jaebum finally got the throne he was promised since he was sixteen, a decade later and not without hard work, jinyoung was already his aboji’s personal assistant for a couple of years. young, reliable, professional, won’t take anyone’s bullshit, and handsome; of course he irked jaebum a little before, especially his excellent skill of handling wrinkly old ass-kissers who were always, _always_ got in jaebum’s nerves. before last weekend, jaebum was sure that jinyoung is the typical uptight, korean man his aboji has always been secretly fond of, but of course he was wrong.

to answer jinyoung’s sarcastic question, jaebum nods as if he’s pleased with himself. he is, actually. he just needs to ask one more thing.

“did you have fun at got seven last saturday?” okay, maybe two. “so you’re into tall, older men?”

jinyoung doesn’t date, at least not his co-workers. he talks politely to women, younger or older, and jaebum heard there were rumors about that. jaebum couldn’t care less about whose team his employees are playing for, but then again jinyoung is interesting. he’s so unapologetic, even to jaebum, his boss, and he’s really good at explaining why the fuck takiya family wants to tear im family’s business apart. he keeps jaebum grounded at very important meetings like he’s going to have in... hm... fifteen minutes.

“jinyoung-sshi?”

“i believe whoever i took home doesn’t concern you, sajangnim,” jinyoung holds jaebum’s gaze and there’s something akin like a challenge in those big, brown eyes. jaebum _loves_ a challenge.

“did he fuck you right tho’?” he smirks his smirk no. 11, established to infuriate his schooldays rivals back then. smirk no. 11 also gets him laid a lot. with _women,_ because jaebum is not interested in men.

but isn’t jinyoung a man?

ha ha.

“sajangn—”

“they can wait,” jaebum plops down on his chair, ungraceful because he can, and nod at his personal assistant. “now c’mere and put a good use of your smart mouth.” there’s a slight tick on jinyoung’s sharp jawline, but other than that, he doesn’t look surprised. he shouldn’t. jaebum is always vocal about what he wants. “i’ll say please, if you insist.”

jinyoung looks so small standing right in front of jaebum’s majestic mahogany desk. “you’re stooping this low, sajangnim?” he asks, somehow huskily but not in that cute challenging tone, no, he sounds genuinely curious.

it’s too easy to answer that one. “for you, i’ll go down to hell, jinyoung-sshi.”

“this kind of service isn’t in my contract, sajangnim.”

“no? good. we have fourteen minutes.”

“i’m not going to do it.”

“why?”

“because you’re not tall. or older.”

see? that’s a challenge over there; on the flash of his handsome smile and his menacing, big brown eyes. jaebum is so going to take it. _take him._ right here in his office where it’s soundproofed and free from cctv.

“all the more reason to try, don’t you think?”

jinyoung scoffs. he _fucking scoffs_ and jaebum wants to tear off his thick, pink lips of his flawless face. but jaebum’s brain short-circuited when jinyoung begins unbuttoning his wine colored suit, revealing a simple pressed white shirt and just the right amount of pale throat and clavicles.

“leave your shirt on,” jaebum doesn’t even care that he sounds so giddy, no thanks to his clouded brain. “come sit in my lap like a good boy.” he fishes out his cellphone from his slacks’ back pocket and tosses it carelessly on the mahogany desk. jinyoung frowns at his action but says nothing.

jinyoung puts his suit and his tablet on the enormous leather sofa before he unbuckles his belt, taking it off of the loops, popping open the trousers’ button but not unzipping it. he holds his chin high as he walks toward jaebum, and when he’s within reach, jaebum can smell vanilla and the bakery from him.

he wonders if jinyoung’s skin tastes the same.

“i don’t do foreplay.” jinyoung blurts out when jaebum reaches to take his left wrist. the pulse isn’t in a rapid thud thud thud, unfortunately.

“very well.” jaebum says in a bored tone to show jinyoung that he’s fine either way. he adds, because jinyoung sees him as a petulant rich kid anyway, “you don’t get to sit in my lap either.” in one swift motion, jaebum has jinyoung bent down at the waist against the mahogany desk. jinyoung gasps but he doesn’t protest when jaebum rearranges his hips to his liking; he raises to his elbows instead, clearly used to ‘this kind’ of treatment. jaebum isn’t sure whether he approves _that_ or _not_ so he wastes no time to pull down jinyoung’s trousers to his knees.

jinyoung’s boxer brief is white and his ass is huge for a guy his size. not that jaebum is complaining.

eh.

not that jaebum knows what he’s supposed to do with it, either.

his split-second pause is more than enough to make jinyoung laugh at him.

“having a second thought, sajangnim?” jinyoung sends him a condescending look and a condescending look is on top of jaebum’s most hated shits people do to him. “would you like me to guide you through it?”

ha!

“be my guest,” jaebum fights the urge to pout as he plops back down in his chair, eyes never leaving jinyoung whose shoulders are still shaking with laughter—who’s turning his body to lie on his back on top of his mahogany desk, smiling ironically beautifully at him.

“watch and learn, im jaebum.” jinyoung whispers as he grabs jaebum’s handy jar of vaseline petroleum jelly because jaebum doesn’t like the texture of hand cream. jinyoung dips three fingers into the translucent jelly, applying a generous amount and thoroughly coating his digits. then he spreads his legs like shame is a foreign concept for him, and puts in not one but two fingers without flinching. his cock is limp, his balls aren’t filled, but he’s moaning all the same, head thrown back to the ceiling as his left hand traces an invisible line on his stomach up, up, up to his chest.

jaebum sniffs. he’s focusing on jinyoung’s tight hole. it’s wet and slicked and reddened and jinyoung gasps like someone is hitting him with a baseball bat when he particularly angles his fingers deeper.

“ah...” jinyoung moans, his polished, black oxford are squeaking on the edge of the desk as he writhes, pushing his hips back against his fingers. “ah—ah—mmmmh...” his cock is half-hard now. jaebum can feel his heart thundering in his ears when jinyoung puts in his third finger, effectively stretching his hole to accommodate something bigger.

“how do you want me, sajangnim?” jinyoung asks, licking his left palm. he uses it to stroke his cock, to smear his own precum around the head. jaebum knows his mouth is watering looking at the sight.

“ah, come on, we don’t have much time.” jinyoung also sounds like he _knows_ and jaebum wants to tell him to shut up. but it’s too late for their harmless banter because jaebum is already on his wobbling feet, hands already busy unbuckling and freeing his hard cock, and jinyoung is too busy presenting his ass for jaebum to use as he pleases, his nape is damp and his hair is messy.

jaebum nearly knocks off his vaseline jar when he blindly reaches for it. his vision swarms in technicolor as he strokes his cock, the jelly is abundant and warm on his impatient cock. he guides the tip in with his left hand, his right is squeezing one meaty ass cheek.

jinyoung gasps again when the slide in is done oh so very smoothly.

jaebum? he has to ruin the hem of jinyoung’s pressed, white shirt to hold on to or else he’s going to embarrass himself because jesus fucking christ the tightness!

holy shit!

“ha ha, i know, right?” jinyoung giggles breathlessly underneath him, clenching and unclenching with every syllable. “come on, sajangnim, make it worth coming late to the meeting.”

“fuck you,” jaebum grins and moans when he pushes in several inches more. “ah. fuck you, jinyoung-sshi, seriously, _what is this?”_

instead of laughing because jaebum doesn’t spare him a moment to, jinyoung is sobbing as jaebum picks up his pace. he chokes on his groan as he shifts to lean his weight on his palms so he’s arching up his spine. jaebum looks down to where they’re joined, and he has to lick his lips before he salivates for real. goddamn. jinyoung’s ass is _jiggling_ every time jaebum’s navel hits it. the twin dimples on jinyoung’s lower back are the perfect slot for jaebum’s thumbs to rest; he’s liking how he can press hardhardharder—meaning he can fuck deeper and deeper—without having to worry about bruising jinyoung. because jinyoung can take it; his hipbones won’t break and his skin will look prettier scattered in blue.

jinyoung is tight. his walls are hot, clutching his cock like a vice, and they’re slicked very nicely. jaebum’s hips stutter when his cock hits something solid inside that’s making jinyoung shout, gasp, and asking for more.

“please please,” jinyoung falls to lean on his elbows, his fists are banging the mahogany desk. jaebum pauses, rolling his hips as he shifts his legs to thrust in deeper but apparently not where jinyoung wants him to because jinyoung shouts again, “d-don’t stop!”

jaebum hates it when he’s being told what to do. but jinyoung feels like heaven inside and he’s still the CEO of im trading company who’s going to have a very important meeting in... huh. three minutes?

jaebum pulls out. jinyoung’s disbelieved gasp contains more disappointment and lust than anger and jaebum wishes he could record it for future blackmailing material.

“i swear to g—”

“hush.” jaebum manhandles jinyoung so they’re plastered front to front and jaebum never kissed a guy before but he’s kissing jinyoung now, swallowing jinyoung’s moans as he lifts jinyoung’s legs higher, hooking the back of jinyoung’s knees to his shoulders and finally guiding his cock back in. jinyoung’s lips taste like watermelon, his green tea tongue is soothing the bites, and jaebum inhales more vanilla on the crook of jinyoung’s neck as he fucksfucksfucks with all of his power and desire. he’s close, goddammit, he’s close to completion.

jinyoung takes him like a good boy. his handsome face is screwed in pain and pleasure and everything in between. take a quick look at him later on lunch break, and you’ll know what he’s been up to with the young CEO just minutes before a very important meeting with takiya family.

shit.

“fuck, jinyoung-sshi,” jaebum opens his mouth wider to plant his teeth on the tender skin of jinyoung’s damp neck. “you’re coming home with me tonight.” he takes a big bite and jinyoung’s body jerks as if electrocuted. “you’re going to ride my cock in my bed and i’m going to fuck you against the windows. i want the whole gangnam to see you being unmade. and then tomorrow, _ah,_ you’re not leaving my office at all, fuck, jinyoung-sshi, you’re going to fucking stay.”

“yes!” jinyoung shouts when jaebum uses his left hand to stroke his cock in a staccato rhythm along with the steady thrusthrustthrust of his hips. jinyoung’s voice is uncontrollable now, he’s responsive even to the slightest contact, clenching around jaebum’s cock like he knows he’s got everything he wanted. jaebum smirks, flicking his wrist on the final upstroke and jinyoung comes with a loud yes, _sajangnim!_ and jaebum loses his footing; he slips and he crushes jinyoung’s body, his brain is short-circuiting again, his wild, frantic heart is sure going to leave an imprint on jinyoung's back.

when he comes, after a couple of minutes trying his best to regulate his breathing, it's a religious experience. jinyoung is all pliant and loose, his sweat smells sweet and jaebum doesn't want to admit it but he kinda blacks out for a second, eyes rolled to the back of his head and his mouth opened in a silent 'O'. his throat feels dry and he himself feels… _lighter,_ if not _happier,_ somehow.

it's jinyoung who kisses him first. they kiss and kiss until jaebum pulls out and his come oozes from jinyoung's hole, staining jinyoung's trousers, socks, shoes, and the carpeted floor.

"i'll lend you a pair," jaebum remembers the last time he felt like he's walking in the clouds regarding his conquest was when he lost his virginity to a college noona. jinyoung is younger than him. (but you get the picture, right?).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  p.s. let's talk on tumblr [@marks-hyung](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com).  
> 


End file.
